Fever
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Seto feared he confessed to Joey in his fevered state. After a night of nursing Seto, Joey was rumpled but still adorable in Seto's eyes.


Fever

Seto opened his eyes to a familiar room. Scattered memories came back to him of being sick with a high fever. Doctors, servants, friends, and a worried not-so-little-anymore brother, all floated in and out of his senses. One memory disturbed him, did he, with his fevered brain confess to Joey? He shuddered at what embarrassing things he could have said. He rustled the sheets and drew the attention of the people on the other side of the bed. They turned to him and he saw his maid, Yachiru, and Joey. Seto felt a shiver of dread. They called to him and came over to his side. Joey was wearing a rumpled uniform, had messy hair and looked completely adorable. Seto answered their questions, got propped up and had a drink of water.

"Yachiru, would you leave me alone with Wheeler?"

"Yes, sir." She bowed and left the room. Seto sighed, he had a few things to ask Joey. He straightened his bangs and asked:

"So Wheeler, what time is it and what day is it?"

"Six in the evening on Saturday."

"Two days." He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, Mokuba been covering for you at work and the doc's been here and Yugi. But Mokuba took him away because he was needed at Kaiba Corp. They needed a top duelist to test the new Duel Disk." Seto nodded his understanding and Joey continued.

"At one point you raved about not wanting 'those two idiots here'. We assumed you meant Tristan and Duke, so they were barred from coming in." Joey tried to laugh about it but what happened next was embarrassing, he blushed and to cover it up he said:

"Tea and Ryo was here, they brought you flowers."

Joey moved and showed the blue and white carnations.

"Tell them 'thank you' for me."

"Yeah, I will."

There was a heavy pause and Seto couldn't bear it anymore.

"Wheeler."

"Um, yeah?"

"…Did I say anything weird…to you?"

Joey blanched and then turned red and seemed to be weak in the legs. So, he sat on the edge of the bed near Seto.

"Weird? To me? Um, well…you see, you really wanted to tell me something important and wanted everyone to get out. And you called Tristan and Duke hyenas and ordered them out and everyone else left. You really wanted me here and grabbed my hand, but I wasn't going anywhere. I mean I didn't want to…"

Joey's face flamed and he looked away and Seto's heart skipped a beat. He thought:

"Maybe he accepted my confession positively."

Out loud Seto said:

"What did I tell you? Though, I have a pretty good idea."

"Well, when everyone was gone and it was quiet, you kind of, sort of said…y-you love me? Of course you were all feverish and all…"

Seto smiled. He finally said it, but it has to be said again. How difficult to confess to the boy you love, when he is as popular as Joey is. Especially after he won that tournament. Seto was so proud of his friend. He and Yugi were both unable to attend, and Joey mopped the floor with those scrubs. Seto watched it on television from his office. Joey looked so handsome in his victory, it made his heart thump, and Seto realized he loved him. But Seto wasn't the only one who noticed a change. That is why his fevered brain wanted the blond to himself.

Seto leaned forward and grabbed hold of Joey's hand. Joey jumped and was lost in the earnest look in Seto's eyes.

"I do love you Joey."

Joey's eyes widen and he sucked in his breath.

"I've been trying to tell you for a while now, but you are always surrounded by people."

"You have?" Joey asked.

"I have, how do you feel about it?"

Joey got lost in the swirling emotions of Seto's eyes and the truth spilled out.

"I love you too."

Seto sighed a big sigh and smiled a big grin. Joey smiled his big toothy grin in response. Seto weaved his fingers with Joey's. They talked softly and made plans. Joey yawned like a puppy and Seto thought he was the cutest boy ever.

"Joey, why don't you get under the covers with me and rest?"

"I probably shouldn't…"

"Forget whatever excuse you are going to say and just cuddle with me."

Joey grinned, slipped out of his uniform jacket and guest slippers; and then got under the covers and cuddled with his new boyfriend.

"What about the maid?"

"She will have to get used to it, because you are staying over a lot from now on."

"You're right." Joey giggled.

The boys chatted for a while longer, when the exhausted Joey fell asleep. Joey confessed he spent the night nursing Seto and realized he loved him back. He just hoped the confession in the fevered state was the truth. He wasn't worried about staying out late two nights, because his father stayed out on the weekends. Seto worried about his home situation.

Seto was wide awake and pressed the silent buzzer for the maid and Yachiru answered it. He ordered his laptop from his office and she quickly fetched it. He also told her to notify his boyfriend's father that Joey was staying over. Yachiru suppressed the giggle that bubbled up at the mention of a boyfriend. Seto knew the maids will gossip among themselves, but it wouldn't leave the mansion. He agreed to a bit of rice porridge and tea for his dinner and he was finally alone. He leaned over and kissed Joey on the forehead and the other boy sighed and said his name. Seto, now contented, settled back to work. He first sent an email to Mokuba, telling him that he and Joey were a couple. This information would be relayed to Yugi, who would spread the word to the gang. Then he started checking his emails while slurping rice porridge. Joey snuggled closer to him and he realized he wanted to wake up to that every day.

"Joey's turning 18 soon, maybe I'll ask him to move in? Maybe I'll add him to the family registry?"

Such pleasant thoughts percolated in Seto's head while he worked. He felt Joey would say yes to both suggestions.

sjsjsjsj

Please review


End file.
